The Slytherin Messenger
by Gunns1
Summary: Harry Potter finds his way through the wizarding world in Slytherin house. He is the only one out of the entire house anyone even listens to. But there is something quite wrong with him that nobody can place. It's dark and it's foreboding. It's scary. And they'll never expect what's coming.


Hello people :D

This is my very first fanfiction, so don't criticize me too badly, but I would very much appreciate some good feedback on how to improve my story and my writing abilities.

I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, nor do I make any money off of any of this. If I did own Harry Potter, things would have gone quite differently though.

So, here begins The Slytherin Messenger :D

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the new first year students flooded in after Professor McGonagall. Among these students, one stood out among the rest. He was small, had unruly, black hair, soft features, and brilliant green eyes. He tried to seemingly hide among the other students, even though he had an aura of potential power around him. Many people in the Great Hall noticed this aura. One of these people in particular, Headmaster Dumbledore, sat forward the minute he saw the boy.

' _He looks smaller than I imagined he would. Not so much like James had at that age, though he still bears a remarking resemblance_ ,' thought Dumbledore, as he sat up a slight bit.

As McGonagall called students forward to be sorted into their houses, this boy looked around the hall, taking in everything around him with a remarkable intelligence for someone his age. He took note of every professor, and he attached names to faces that he recognized. Upon spotting Professor Snape, the boy smirked slightly as his name was called.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall read from the list she was holding. The hall instantly exploded in whispers and murmurs. Harry ignored it all and stepped up to the small stool the Sorting Hat currently sat on. McGonagall picked it up and gestured for Harry to sit down. As he sat, the Sorting Hat was lowered onto his head and over his eyes, plunging his view in darkness.

' _Very interesting, Mr. Potter. Your shields are certainly impressive for such a young age, but if you would kindly lower them, I need to see your mind in order for me to sort you_ ,' the Sorting Hat spoke into Harry's head.

' _I only lower my shields if you swear by magic that you will withhold any information you see inside my head_.'

' _Mr. Potter, I am sworn to secrecy by magic to never tell any information found inside a student's head unless it would potentially harm the student or castle. I am not able to tell a soul anything I see unless it falls in the criteria_.'

' _Fine, but don't dig too far. There are things that no one needs to see_.'

' _Understood, Mr. Potter. The surface thought of burning me was enough to persuade me not to. My my, you are extremely interesting though, Potter. You posses the qualities of all four of the houses, to a certain value. Cunning beyond your years, undying loyalty to those who matter and those who prove worthy, remarkable intelligence beyond your age, and bravery in leaps and bounds. However, I also sense a thirst for power and revenge. Both Slytherin and Gryiffindor blood run through your veins, but the Slytherin is much stronger in your heart. Your true place belongs in_ **SLYTHERIN**!"

The Sorting Hat shouted out the house name, as it did with all other first years. The hat was removed from Harry's head. Harry looked over at McGonagall and say her shocked face looking back at him. As he looked around, he noticed every face in the Great Hall was full of shock, except for one. Serverus Snape looked at Harry with a Smirk on his face. Recovering from their shock, the Slytherin house exploded in cheers and applause. Harry slowly started walking towards the Slytherin table with a small grin on his face.

' _Time to rock the boat_ ,' he thought as he placed himself between Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass.

So, that's my first chapter. Like I said before, please give me some good feedback on how to improve the way I write and the story, or things you would like to see. I cannot guarantee a regular posting schedule, but I will try to upload regularly after I get a bit of feedback from this. If I am late, it is either school or writer's block, one of the two. Maybe I'll just make an excuse, we'll see :D


End file.
